Retribution
by Yalz
Summary: A Muggle teaching Muggle Studies? Fitting but mad... Aamino had expected many struggles from magical students, welcomed it even. What she hadn't anticipated was assisting in the restoration of a man's tarnished soul; a challenge that just may be beyond her capabilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Introductions**

Rumours spread throughout the castle like wildfire. The great hall was already bustling with activity as it usually did upon the first day back. Several students strained their necks from their seats, eager to find out whether there really was a Muggle in their presence.

Most of the senior students had discarded the news to be false. A Muggle teaching Muggle studies sounded logical to few but mad to many. Someone scoffed, saying that for a Muggle to witness magic, let alone teach at an institute of magic, was utter nonsense. However, most of the younger years believed if anyone could get around Ministry rules to have a Muggle professor, that person would be Dumbledore.

The castle was divided as the bickering rose in volume. Even the teachers who had caught wind of the news were wondering about the headmaster's intentions, questioning his sanity once again. Only Severus remained silent among the chaos. His dark eyes swept across the tables before him as his ears filtered through the passing remarks, collecting bits and pieces.

He had only a mild interest in the daily gossip of his colleagues and students. There was almost always something amiss in the halls of Hogwarts and his care for the changes was little to none. Staff alterations were of little importance and his mind couldn't be bothered with idle chatter with the foreboding war amidst.

Minerva, ever the Gryffindor that she was, tried to include him several times in their conversations but Severus fell silent quickly after a few short words. He noticed how their backs would straighten, their fingers tighten and the shifting of their eyes as they were suddenly reminded of his presence. He had no desire to waste his breath and outside of Minerva, he considered the rest of the staff's discussions to be equally as rewarding as debating Quidditch with the 6th years; insignificant and irrelevant.

Still, in the back of his mind there was a speck of curiosity. If they were all right in their judgements, the questions how and why were present.

He settled for pondering upon the how.

The Ministry would have had to give its permission as it was near impossible for Albus to manage such without detection. Fudge was more a mule than man and if Albus was able to manipulate the man with little more than lemon drops, Severus wouldn't be surprised. Any disturbance to the serenity of the world he had built and Fudge would be grasping straws to maintain the illusion of security.

Bringing a Muggle into their world would also draw the attentions of Voldemort, if not immediately then eventually. With his elbows placed upon the oak table and his fingers interlaced, Severus subconsciously rested his chin against it, his brows furrowing in contemplation. Dumbledore would've known this and Severus briefly wondered if this Muggle was being used as a pawn or a willing solider. Did they own a debt to the headmaster and what exactly was it a Muggle was capable of doing that he couldn't?

Irritation fell through him as he found himself wondering why and now, _who_. If it was indeed a Muggle's help that Dumbldore had enlisted, Severus couldn't help but feel insulted. He made a note to stop by the headmaster's office after the feast. While it was clear the Order didn't seem to know the headmaster's plans, there were many things that Albus has told him and no one else. The sense of betrayal he felt was fleeting. He trusted the old man, although he had given him many a time not to, but he trusted his actions to the cause.

The doors of the great hall slowly swung open and Severus narrowed his eyes upon the figure he recognized. ' _Always with the theatrics old man_ ,' he thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He leaned himself back while others leaned forward, allowing his hands to fall to his sides.

As the two figures began walking into the light of the hall, Severus watched the woman who greeted various students with a nod or smile. Her skin was as dark as the night, her figure slender and willowy. Her hips were narrower than her shoulders and her arms swayed gently as she walked. Her neck was kept tall as her chin struck out and she met the gaze of all who watched her.

There was no doubt this woman was a Muggle, her clothing was unlike any robe sold in the Wizarding world. The white cloth loosely fell down to her ankles and was draped over, possibly pinned by, her shoulders. From the same cloth she wore a matching head piece, covering her hair so only her face could be seen. As she drew closer, he noticed the edges of her cloth were embroidered with coloured stitches and upon both her hands and her legs were metal hoops.

She met his eyes then but gave no nod or smile in his direction, only stared and Severus returned her gaze. She let her eyes drop for the first time from upon entering the room and Severus could only scoff silently in response. He cared little for what she thought of him as far as first impressions went. It was better for her to realize sooner than later that he was not to be bothered.

Albus turned to face the students while the woman stood slightly to the left, her head bowed in what appeared to humility.

"Let me first welcome all of those returning for another year." The headmaster's voice cracked through the silence, warming the air with familiarity. "I gather from the many faces that you are struggling to hold in your questions. But there are several things we might first attend to…"

As Dumbledore began explaining minor changes within the school curriculum and other announcements regarding events throughout the school year, many continued to watch the woman. Whispers were passed as Prefects did their best to act indifferent and maintain the silence. It was a though the headmaster was building the tension on purpose.

"…Is that all…" The old man wondered aloud, and Severus wasn't certain if he has seriously forgetting due to age or merely playing the fool. After a bit of a pause, someone from the head table cleared their throat and when Albus glanced back, he seemed to realize.

"Ah yes…Students and staff, please welcome a guest to Hogwarts. Professor Ahmed." There was a pause as the applause that followed was not instantaneous but quite cautious. "Miss Ahmed will be taking over Muggle studies and I do not doubt you will make her feel right at home. She has travelled a bit of distance to be with us tonight and I am honoured to have her here." The headmaster bowed his head gently as the woman quickly crossed the distance between them.

"It is I who is honoured." She spoke with a sincere smile and grasped hold of both his hands. Severus caught the words 'is she allowed to do that' from one of the students below and this time was unable to keep his eyes from turning upwards. The entire scene was making his quite nauseous and he was wondering how much longer till the end. He briefly debating leaving but knew if Albus caught him he'd be forced to make up for the lack of socialization later.

Not that anyone would notice him leave till much later.

As the woman patted Albus's hand, Severus concluded they had to have known each other for some time now. There was too much honesty and friendship within the room to determine otherwise. The woman seemed to straighten her back and step forward. With her head raised and her hands clasped before her, she opened her mouth.

"My name is Aamino Mohammed Ahmed." Her voice was thick with an accent Severus couldn't place. It was clear she was of some African descent. "And yes, I am what you would call a Muggle."

She paused there and justly so as the Great hall began murmuring once more. The noise was nothing over which she couldn't continue and so Aamino paced as she carried on.

"I have come here with a duty, a job if you wish, to educate and enlighten the minds here today. When the headmaster first approached me, I will be honest with you, my answer was no." She smiled softly just then, as if she were recalling a memory. The sound of her sandals stopped as she stood in the middle, she then turned to face the teachers. "Why have I come? What made me change my mind?" She tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, seeing the same puzzled faces upon the adults.

"Well, if you'd like to hear my story I will tell you. But, you must come ask me." And with that, she stepped off to the side once more, bowing her head slightly.

' _Dramatics._ _How…Gryffindor…_ ' Severus thought, as the feast began and the woman followed Albus to an empty seat. Taking the distraction of introductions among faculty as the perfect opportunity, Severus stood to slip away. He had wasted enough of his time here. There were a fresh batch of potions the Dark Lord required of him and while everyone else lived for the light of the present, he had no choice but prepare for the dark future.

* * *

 **C &C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** If anyone is of Somali background or Islamic faith and is offended by anything I have written, please contact me. While I am doing my research there is still the possibility of me writing something that may turn out to be a lie or mistake. The last thing I want to do is portray these cultures and religions inaccurately.

Also note that Aamino will not be what people might call "true" Somali or a "true" Muslim. Faith is something that is personal; it is different to every person as is culture. Even if religions or cultures are shared, not all traditions or customs may be practices as every individual is unique. I am neither Somali or Muslim but I have felt this way through my own culture and religion. Therefore, I am not asking you to criticize her subjectively but _objectively._

I have yet to decide how strong Aamino's faith is especially with her roots to pre-Islamic culture. Also take into account this is written during the 20th century and cultural changes be seen. I will do my best to keep Aamino's religion and culture from assimilating but there will be elements of modern life that clash with traditions she's been brought up with. This will be difficult to balance but it's a challenge I look forward to.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jinn**

Aamino was used to having many eyes upon her. Her childhood had felt normal enough but it didn't take long for her entire world to be questioned and to learn that she was different. The colour of her skin had never been something she had given much thought to. All the women and men from her land had skin akin to or darker than hers.

Growing up, she thought herself to be beautiful. The sweet doting of her parents poisoned her young, innocent ears and it wasn't until she was faced with skin as white as the clouds above her that she questioned herself.

As a woman now, she had become wiser to ignore the murmuring and opinions placed upon her person. The child within her remained foolish, eager to escape the ever watchful eyes.

" _Aume_ …be gone" Aamino muttered to herself, shifting ever so slightly in her seat. Cutting the meat on her plate she hesitated before eating, the act of showing her gratitude surpassed the idea of choking. She didn't believe any who looked towards her envied her but she could not help but worry. Foolish superstitions, a white man had once laughed but she did not understand the joke.

She swallowed the dry meat slowly, struggling to move at a pace that didn't seem too eager to grasp the goblet of water. There were many questions that the man to her left had to ask her. She didn't mind answering as it saved her from visibly eating at a slower pace than others.

"Ms. Ahmed, would it be possible to sit in on one of your classes in the future? That is, after you've been given your schedule of course. "Flitwick inquired. The man's jolly spirits reminded her much of the headmaster.

Despite her current situation she did feel warmed and welcomed by many of the staff. While they too had questioning gazes, their age gave them an understanding and acceptance she'd have to earn from her students.

Especially a certain table she noticed, where students were currently driving ice into her very soul.

She felt the unabided hatred of their eyes and knew they would not be an easy group to work with. The familiar sense of persecution was strong with this group and she knew there was a challenge set before her. Despite dangers she would certainly face in this world, she knew children and understood perception which was why she accepted the path before her. She believed it was her purpose in way.

"I would be honoured Professor." Aamino replied, watching the table that seemed to rest closer to the wall and separate from the rest of the tables. She wondered if the placement was a trick of the eye or if the entire body of students were a greater distance away.

' _I will fix that bridge..._ ' She in that moment firmly decided, although becoming that bridge was a matter altogether. To have the lot of them cross over her, she would require their trust and she knew firsthand that was a matter not easily given.

Filtwick seemed to light up at her words and although it would be a while before she would allow him to sit in upon her class, she made her promise. It would take several months before she could confirm her saddle was secure and her horse would not bite her. She had no intention to invite him prior to that. She simply wondered how many times she would be thrown off the horse before she could smoothly ride.

As she memorized the faces of the witches and wizards she hoped to someday call her friends, she noticed a chair towards the end of the row was now empty.

"If you're looking for Professor Snape, I would say better to leave the lad alone..." Flitwick whispered, noticing the curiosity upon the younger woman's face. She turned her head back in his direction and he took it as a sign to continue. "Snape tends to prefer the temperatures of the dungeons as opposed to the rest of the school." He explained.

After a moment of thought she replied, "Yes, I can see the appeal. The coolness of the earth here was not a pleasure we had where I come from. The ground was always burning."

Flitwick gave a hesitant laugh in response. He wasn't one to outright degrade the potions master but he did think Aamino deserved a fair warning. Having just arrived at Hogwarts, he would hate to have the young woman believe that Severus's _peculiar_ attitude was an accurate representation of their school. Gingerly sipping the Firewiskey, he decided that she would find out quickly enough that the man wasn't a force to be reckoned with and could only hope she wouldn't take it to heart.

However, Aamino's interest in the mysterious figure laid in the waves of darkness and apathy she felt. His eyes were not threatening or warm but hollow. He was impossible to read outside of the projections he made and the warnings he gave off. She had felt the shell of a man and it was that feeling of renounced vitality that caused her to shudder. The man had reminded her of the stories she heard of the _Jinn_ that lurked through the night and where misfortune followed their every step.

She pitied the man, wondering about him but knowing better than to let him dwell on her mind. He carried a toxin, one that she wasn't certain she could heal and she worried his disease could spread. Among all these people, she was certain his negative energy would bleed into the hearts of many and if it hadn't already it would. She would have to be careful.

As the eyes slowly fell away to conversations of summers and new beginnings, Aamino finished her meal with multiple projects in mind. She had much to teach but watching the various tables interact, she noted that she also had much to learn.

* * *

After watching the Sorting of the first years, Aamino quickly grasped the concept of Houses. When the headmaster had offered her a position at Hogwarts, she had little time to learn about the Wizarding world.

She figured that experiences would teach her more than any book could. There was far too much knowledge in their world and to read it all… she just didn't know where to start. The headmaster had suggested she pay a visit to Professor Binns, but upon hearing this man was in fact a spirit, Aamino felt hesitant.

She knew good spirits filled the halls of the school, she had felt their power far before she stepped into the building. I was merely in her experience spirits were similar to children; they knew not the harm or consequences of their mischief. Yes, good spirits had good intentions but their worlds differed in more ways than one. Already humanity struggled with the clash of cultures; the clash of worlds proved to be just as frustrating.

She only took comfort in the fact that there was strength in difference, in complex equations and radical variables. Differences were only difficult due to the sloth of ignorance.

As they walked she couldn't help but stare at the structure of such a building. How odd it was to be so open and vast yet hold the same glow like any other home she visited. She often found that the English built many large but empty buildings and the technology used to create such lodgings lacked the love that went into _mundals_ or _aqals_. Still, she could not deny the beauty of these buildings.

The stairs seemed to gleam despite being made out of stone or wood. Aamino briefly wondered if that had to do with the magic of the place. Every inch of the castle appeared to be embedded with magic. There were no rough edges, only smooth contours around every corner; the same could not be said for the people.

As she walked, several students would pass her by with eyes of disgust or disbelief. She faced the abhorrence from paintings and spirits as well. Just as it was with the student body, it was clear that opinions of her person were divided. It wasn't between the simple like and dislike. Rather, she saw an array of mixed feelings: curiosity, caution, apprehension, and a bit of fear. She knew in her heart she would not be able to win the vote of all the castle's inhabitants but her spirit be dammed if she didn't try.

"Puking pastilles." The headmaster's voice shook her out from her thoughts as she watched as the stone statue moved. She couldn't help but laugh lightly, brushing her fingers over the gargoyle before following. The excitement she had been masking for the majority of the evening was beginning to slip out.

As she stepped into the office, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. She knew the headmaster wasn't one for the practical, but the office she was in hardly resembled any office she had been to. The rich purple curtains with what appeared to be silver printed feathers were drawn closed but despite the dark colour, the last rays of the setting sun shone through. Next to the wide window were several shelves. Bookshelves, but she couldn't find a single book upon them. Instead she found couldn't identify half the moving objects placed on them.

The soft, albeit odd sounds of the room were somehow soothing and as the headmaster headed towards a table to prepare them tea, Aamino took a look about. She inspected the fur of the carpet, her toes peeking out from her sandals and brushing against the material, wondering if it belonged to an animal of her world or theirs.

She counted the faces craved into one of the wooden tables and resisted the urge to pick up a beautifully coloured stone. In the middle of reading a piece of parchment with what look like Latin upon it, the headmaster spoke.

"Do sit my dear. I'm getting tired from merely watching you walk." He said with an easy smile as Aamino turned and saw him already seated by his desk. She hurried back to the center of the room and took her seat across from him, gathering the pale cup in her both hands.

"Everything is beautiful." She commented before raising the cup to her lips. "I don't know if I will ever get used to it."

Her tone had been the same as it had been all throughout the evening but he knew her words too well and knew her too well.

"I, myself am still not used to it. In fact, just the other day while preparing the school for the students I managed to take the wrong staircase. Found myself wandering the fifth floor." He chuckled and Aamino took in his reassurance, lingering upon the idea of moving stairwells.

"She keeps you young." Aamino teased lightly and saw the slight shock in the elder's eyes. "I would be a fool to not know she's alive."

"Ah, yes. Many students have yet to realize these buildings are so much more than just bricks or stone. I dare say some of the professors here are unaware of this…truth." He added, often forgetting that the woman before him knew more of magical elements than most Muggles. While that had been part of the reason he brought her to Hogwarts, he believed the woman had more to offer outside of her spiritual talents.

He had witnessed the woman working with children and found she had a special touch that he'd seen even some mothers' lack. In the beginning he had doubted himself, wondering if he made the right choice by bringing her to Hogwarts. He was certain that Aamino would follow through.

He worried whether her methods would have the same affect upon non-Muggle students and worried for her safety as well. He didn't think any of his students would harm her but the harassment could be an outcome, and a violent one at that. While he made note to watch over her, he couldn't do it alone…

"You have enough wrinkles uncle, stop worrying." Aamino clicked her tongue, placing her cup on the desk before her and reaching over to hold his hand. The headmaster blinked, placing his other hand atop hers and silently agreed.

"You are right yet again my dear," He sighed, patting her hand before leaning away. "I know you must be tired after today but I'm afraid there's someone I'd like you to meet before you retire." Aamino watched with a confused interest at the odd twinkle in the man's left eye. It was then that she felt a wave of nauseous and retracted her hand, pressing the tips of her fingers against the side of her forehead.

' _Mio Dio,_ ' She thought to herself, knowing who the headmaster was speaking of before he entered.

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" His voice was soft, empty of all emotions except fatigue. She had yet to turn to face him but felt his eyes narrowing upon her back just as they had earlier in the Great Hall. She wondered how it was possible for a man to speak so gently but own a voice that brought no comfort to its listeners.

The headmaster greeted him warmly nonetheless, "Ah Severus, have some tea. Take a seat. You've met our guest, I presume?"

She was also curious as to why it was important they meet. She had seen the man earlier on in the evening and he had undoubtedly seen her. Aamino knew the man had left before they could have a moment to speak and if she was honest, she was almost glad. She wasn't eager to be forced into any conversation.

This time she wondered if _she_ should play the fleeing victim and claim to have taken an ill headache but quickly discarded the thought. It would do no good to start a relationship with this man on the wrong foot. Pushing past the foul air, she turned in her seat to look upon the man.

"Yes briefly, you'll have to pardon my abrupt leave. I had urgent business to attend to." He replied, sticking to the edges of the wall where the shadows seemed to cling to him. As his eyes flicked towards her, she was met with a plain disinterest.

Repressed the offence, she offered him a small smile. Almost immediately his head turned towards the headmaster and Aamino felt as though he was expecting to be dismissed. _'He is worse than some of the wadayaal',_ she thought absently to herself, turning her face as well. She watched her elder only nod in understanding to his aloof words before continuing.

"Severus here is the head of the House of Slytherin." The headmaster stated, and Aamino felt a sense of animosity radiating from the man. As she glanced towards him, she thought she saw a scowl upon his lips and quickly returned her eyes towards the more friendly of faces.

She made a soft 'hmm' unintentionally as it only made sense such an odd man would be the head of the odd house. _'The odd ones out_ ,' she supposed. Her manners overcoming any of her current fears or superstitions, Aamino stood slowly up and turned to address the professor.

"Congratulations." She said, unsure of what else to say. Although her body was turned towards the figure in the corner, her eyes were cast downwards. "I look forward to getting to know you better, professor." She added, more as an afterthought but her words were genuine enough. She _was_ eager to get settled into her new life at Hogwarts; by extension she would be eager to get to know others and furthermore him.

She noticed then a finger twitch upon the man's left hand but he said nothing. A silence quickly filled the room and although she knew the headmaster had good intentions; his plans were often made with whimsical wishes. She opened her mouth deciding it was time for her to retire, pleasantries and courage failing her.

"What is it you called me here for, headmaster?" The man interrupted, once again ignoring the other presence in the room. The headmaster gestured for him to come closer and Aamino subconsciously moved slightly over towards the right of the room. She thought she saw a glare of exasperation on the man's face but couldn't be certain as she refrained from looking there too often.

"As you've already heard, Ms. Ahmed here is a Muggle and I believe her adjusting to Hogwarts will prove to be difficult. After all, you and I both know how the children are…"

The words gave her a second to think, as she wondered whether the ominous tone was simply her imagination. Yes, she had worked with difficult children in the past but she would never call any of them terrible to the point worth mentioning. The fact was they were children. Their magically element would prove to cause problems but she didn't think she needed…well, whatever was happening here.

"I fail to see where I am needed." The man sounded tired and Aamino doubted it was the time of day that caused the weariness in his voice.

"Come now Severus, you can't tell me you still haven't figured it out." The old man's eyes seemed to gleam while the counterpart's seemed to darken. The silence that fell upon the room could not have lasted more than a few seconds but felt as though it lasted a millennium. She noticed the man's entire frame stiffen upon a sudden realization and if possible further darken in attitude, whereas the headmaster merely relaxed and smiled in response.

"Absolutely not." He replied tersely to unspoken words and Aamino wondered if they had spoken mentally. With her basic knowledge of the wizarding world, she wouldn't be too surprised if that were a skill.

Both heads then turned to her, and for a second she was concerned they'd overheard her own thoughts but one head quickly looked away with a quiet scoff. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the elder's and tried to find comfort in his expression despite the waves of bitterness rolling off from the man standing next to her.

"My dear, I think it would be best for all our sakes if you had some sort of assistance around the castle during your stay. I would offer to help but time will not allow it now that the term has started. Instead it will have to be Severus who will be lending you a hand." He gestured towards the man who staring intently into the left corner. "Do know you are in capable hands. Severus has been teaching here far longer than most of the staff and perhaps seeing the two of you around, the students will follow by example."

' _Slytherins.'_ Aamino listened with a thoughtful expression. She did understand where the headmaster was coming from and while it might prove to be beneficial, she was surprised he simply ignored the professor's choice in the matter. It was clear to all in the room that the man wanted little to do with this idea which made her wonder why the headmaster was all the more persistent upon _him_ being her guide… Surely there were more suitable choices?

She decided then that there were several matters not being discussed at present moment and she would have to hear of them some other time. Some level of the truth was being kept hidden from her and though she did not understand the reason, she'd have to unravel it another time.

The headmaster continued but the man next to her seemed to barely be listening. She wanted to protest and explain how she would be able to handle herself but she understood the must be some necessity to the headmaster's actions.

It would be helpful having a guide but from the start of things, Aamino could tell this would not end well. She quietly acknowledged the two men with a bow of her head once the odd meeting was over and slipped out from the room. The headmaster again was the only one to respond and Aamino was unable to keep herself from sighing. She barely felt the eyes upon her as she left, many thoughts clouding over in her head.

As she headed back to a room she was shown earlier, she realized that she hadn't finished her tea and instead let it go cold.

* * *

 **C &C**


End file.
